The broad field of retail advertising has gone through many changes from the time of posting a printed flyer inside a store window to the contemporary development of elaborate displays that are situated in the middle of a store's floor space that are designed to stimulate interest and promote unplanned purchases of the product. Retail advertising is geared to drive customers to consummate the purchase and/or is placed at the point of purchase to assure that the chosen product is kept foremost in the consumer's mind. This medium relies on a mixture of media delivered both outside and inside the retail environment. Examples of media that are delivered inside the retail environment are: paper posters placed in the windows of stores, examples of products on sale placed in the windows of stores, elaborate point-of-purchase displays that stand in the middle of stores' floor space, highlighting the promoted product. It is a goal of advertisers to make their products clearly visible to potential customers and to attract the attention of the potential customers. This is difficult to do, especially in a retail environment where potential customers are bombarded by advertisements and images of products all around them.
Thus, it would be advantageous to create an advertising system which draws the attention of a potential consumer, is cost effective, energy conscious and draws the attention of the potential customer. This advantage is met by the present disclosure.